Secret of Life
by I believe in nargles too
Summary: Riley centric. What happens when you change just a few things?
1. Chapter 1

**This will be part AU. I changed how Riley and Farkle met, she isn't as close to Maya and Smackle comes in earlier and after a while it'll probably completky divert from canon.**

 **I don't own Girl meets World**

 **5 years old**

Riley huddled up in her blanket. She had just had a nightmare but daddy was sleeping after a hard day and Mommy had yelled at her earlier for being 'Dis-o-be-di-ant. She had seen a kitty in the park and ran off to stroke it.

She whimpered quietly, not wanting anyone to here when Daddy walked in, rubbing his eyes. He picked her up into his arms and she felt com-fort-a-ble. "You ok Riles?" She nodded her head feeling better already.

"Sorry for waking you Daddy." She meant to make him feel better but Daddy just looked sad. "Don't worry, do you want a story." Riley nodded.

"Tell me the story about the funny wolf!" She begged. He sighed and began to tell the story. Soon she felt herself drifting off.

 **7 years old**

* * *

Riley sat in her bay window, singing lightly to herself. She had watched a princess movie the other day and had begged Mummy to let her wear a princess dress. She wanted a Tiara but Mummy said they were too ex-pen-sive but maybe she would one for her birthday in a month.

Suddenly, a girl with princess hair came in through the window. She opened her mouth to scream but the girl put her hand over her mouth.

How did she get the feeling this was going to happen a lot?

 **7 years old**

* * *

Riley skipped around school. Maya was off sick so she had no one to hang out with. Then she saw a boy reading a book about planets. "Hey!" She called over "I'm Riley!"

The boy smiled. "I'm Farkle Minkus. What's your fav-our-ite planet Riley?"

"Pluto is sooooo awesome. I wanna kiss it!"

"But Pluto isn't a planet. It says here!" Said the boy, stabbing his finger on a page.

Riley frowned, "To me it will always be!" She said, sticking out her chin defiantly. "Wanna be friends?"

The boy grinned. "Kay, but we gotta have nicknames for each other. It's a rule of friendship. I read it in a book."

"Kay," said Riley, "That makes sense. You can call me Smiley and you can be Pluto."

Maybe Maya being off wasn't such a bad thing.

 **8 years old**

* * *

Riley, Maya and Farkle were at a Halloween party thrown by her parents. Maya and Farkle already had apples from the apple bobbing area and she wanted one.

She threw her head in and got her teeth on an apple. She tried to lift her head but she couldn't. She thrashed her arms around but she couldn't get up.

Over in the corner, Isadora saw a girl acting weirdly. She didn't understand why so she went over. The two kids seemed to be scared and the other girl was thrashing around, it looked to be the classic symptoms of drowning.

Isadora grabbed her and was rewarded by a big smile! "Thanks!" The girl said. "I'm Riley and that's Maya and that's Pluto but you have to call him Farkle! Would you like my apple as a thank you?" Isadora shook her head, feeling overwhelmed. The noise was a bit much for her. "Do you want to go to my room with us?" Said Riley. "It's quiet."

Isadora nodded thankfully and they went to her room.

 **12 years old**

* * *

Riley smiled. She was riding the subway with Isadora and Maya and Farkle were meeting them at school, it was the first day of 7th grade.

"Wait so is that how you do question 8?" asked Riley, "I was really confused."

"Did you carry the 7? I nearly didn't," said Isadora. They were both in AP maths. Farkle was too but Maya wasn't. At first Riley didn't want to leave her, saying she'd stay down, but Farkle and Isadora convinced her to at least try it.

"Hottie at 5 O'clock!" Said Isadora, failing to be subtle. Riley smacked her on the arm but looked up and blushed furiously. The boy was looking at her and smiling, his green eyes looked like they were going into her soul. She waved at him and to her delight, he waved back.

Before she knew it, Isadora was pushing her. Just before she fell, the boy caught her. "Hey, he said, with a hint of teasing in his voice. "I'm the hottie at 5 O'clock but my friends call me Lucas."

"Who says we'll be friends?" Joked Riley, feeling slightly amazed with herself. Normally, she only said stuff like that in her head, preferring Maya- and to some extent Farkle ti think she was innocent.

 **13 years old**

* * *

Riley tried not to feel betrayed when she found out Lucas had a secret. It was his secret abd he could share it when she was ready.

It didn't stop her soaking him with a hose though.

Whoever said revenge was sweet was wrong. Revenge was wet.

When she saw him climbing up the fire escspe sge smiled slightly. When he explained things to her she gace him another, slightly bigger smile. When he kissed her nose sge gave him a proper smile.

Sadly for him the biggest smile she gave was when Cory chased him out, leaving him with only one shoe to get home with.

She decided revenge was actually lopsided.

 **14 years old**

* * *

Riley felt like her heart was breaking when Maya confessed her attraction to Lucas.

It was breaking even more when Zay declared himself captain of their ship.

It was completly shattered when even her mother approved.

Did Maya have to get everything?!

Deep down she knew she was being unfair but it felt like that.

Farkle and Isadora must have been getting pissed about all, the nights she went to their houses to cry on their shoulders.

She tried to date Charlie but it didn't work out. He was a nice boy but he couldn't compare to Lucas. She worked that out from their disastrous second date.

 _"So Riley," said Charlie. "What do you like in a guy?"_

 _She felt like she was in a job interview. "Well I like them to have humour, I like accents, I like kindness, and I like green-" she had shut up quickly, embarrassed._

 _Luckily, Charlie didn't notice._

Then Farkle blurted out her secret.

 **15 years old**

* * *

Riley smiled, a real one for the first time in weeks. "Thanks Lucas!" She said eating the jelly bean. She didn't mean to be so flippant but Lucas knew what she meant.

She kissed him, this time for longer than a second. He tasted of mint and hope.

"YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO RUN!"

Riley couldn't help laugh at her Dad chasing Lucas around. Everything was back to normal.

 **16 years old**

* * *

"THERE'S NO BIRDIE MAYA! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

Maya had been flirting with Lucas again and when Riley tried to stop it Maya made one of her 'Riley is dumb comments.'

Riley ran away from Topanga's and into her room. She began to cry lightly. Soon, someone walked in.

Her mother.

"You really hurt Maya you know."

Riley began to scream, she screamed all her frustrations and yelled at her mother.

Things she thought but never said.

 **18 years old**

* * *

It was graduation. Riley had finished school joint top with Farkle and Isadora.

She was still dating Lucas and almost everything was perfect.

Except one thing.

Since that day she hadn't been friends with Maya. They still made conversation but it was stilted. At first Riley was upset. She had grown to accept it though.

People changed people and Lucas helped make her a more confident. Around him she was the best Riley he could be- or Smiley as Farkle still called her.

Wasn't that the secret of life?

 **I've been in the GMW fandom for a while but I hadn't written anything before.**

 **I love Riley and Rucas SO MUCH! Maya kinda annoys me but I like her. I'm just tired of her shit. My Brotp is Smiley but I also ship it as an OTP. I also love Riarkle but I lean more towards Rucas because Lucaya is my Notp.**

 **But then there's Zayley!**

 **Wow... that was long.**

 **I wanted to try and write a Riley centric fanfic. It's based on a lot of headcanons all merged into one. I'd love to give credit but I can't.**

 **Sorry if it's bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

This isn't a chapter and I'll delete it when I have my answer but if I want to continue this I need a plot. Which one do you prefer?

 **Plot**

Riley goes to Yale/Princeton with Farkle and Smackle and tries to keep up a relationship with Lucas.

Riley goes to a random college and becomes friends with an OC. (If this one, love triangle or not?)

Riley goes to NYC and has to be roommates with Maya.

 **Ships**

Rucas

Smiley

Rilaya

Riarkle

Riley/Oc


End file.
